Static Josh
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: Static Shock fan Josh Stein (an original character) takes a fatal bullet for a friend in an armed robbery, and wakes up in the world of Static Shock. The first few chapters are based on episode 12 of Static Shock. *I forgot to upload chapter 1 for some reason, its fixed now*
1. Prolog

Prolog: Death and Rebirth

Josh Stein had always been a static shock fan. He wished he too could be a hero, but sadly he felt he never had the ability to. That is, until one day during an armed robbery at his dorm room he took a bullet for his friend Quinton. The doctors said it was hopeless, Josh would pass on within a few hours. Quinton, who centuries later became known simply as Q, took pity on his friend and sent his existence somewhere else instead of letting it fade into nothingness.

"Good luck Josh, and good bye" came a voice that Josh could barely hear since he was an inch from death. He somehow heard it clearly over the erratic sound of the heart monitor and other equipment in the room. He had just enough brainpower to wonder why the voice, who he thought was Quinton's, said "Good Luck" when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Play that again, because I messed it up

Josh woke slowly, wondering if he was dead or if the robbery was a dream. Inspecting his surroundings, he found that he was in a small house. He had never seen the place before but somehow it seemed familiar. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked like he did back when he was a teenager. Feeling confused he found a note downstairs and read it:

_Your were always a great friend Josh. Now you can live out your dream in this different world. You'll know what to do_

_ Best, Q._

After Josh read the note, he looked around the room again but when he looked back the note was gone.

Josh was confused, but then he noticed a student ID for Dakota high with his picture on it on the table and saw a school bus coming down the street. Figuring he might as well go with the situation, he grabbed some money and school supplies that were placed around the house as if he had lived there previously and got on the bus. Once on board, he heard some of the local gossip. "Did you hear?" Static's gone wacko!" one student said. "Yeah, just like all the other bang babies replied another". Josh did a double take. "Static who?" He asked one student. She looked at him like he had 3 heads. "Sorry" Josh quickly added, "I just moved in". "Static used to be our superhero" said another student who sounded hurt, "but now he's just a crook!" Josh couldn't believe it. He pinched himself, but then it all made sense. This "Q" must have sent him to the world of static shock!

Josh made it to school half expecting to not know where to go, but fortunately the teachers knew he had just transferred. The day seemed to go normally until during lunch break he saw Richie staring off into space looking sad. Strangely, Virgil wasn't with him. "Hello" Josh said extending a hand in greeting, "I'm Josh Stein". "I'm Richard Foley, but you can call me Riche" Richie said back, hiding a smile. "What's funny?" asked Josh. "Your name sounds like you're from a horror movie" Richie replied, then he worried that he'd insulted Josh. Josh laughed back "I get that a lot". After they had gotten their food. They started taking. "What's wrong, and where's Virgil?" asked Josh. Josh had a good guess, but thought that he'd try to be friendly anyway. "I guess you've heard about how we used to be friends right? I don't want to talk about it" replied Richie in a frustrated tone. Josh momentarily forgot about his fandom knowledge and looked concerned. Richie noticed Josh was being nice and asked a question "I head you just transferred here, do you have anywhere to be after school?" "Nope" replied Josh. Riche smiled and said "Wanna come to my place then?" "Sure" replied Josh.

Josh and Richie spent the afternoon playing video games. Josh hadn't heard of most of them, but he was a quick learner and was soon giving Richie a run for his money. After sundown Riche told Josh he'd was going up to his room to find another game system. Josh planning on offering to help when he heard Riche scream. Josh was about to run in when he heard another voice that sounded like Virgil's say "Shh! What are you afraid of?" "You" replied Richie. Josh tried to step away quietly but tripped over a laundry basket. He steadied himself in time to hear a faint static noise and Richie sigh in relief. "That shouldn't of have happened" Josh thought to himself. "Now what have I done" was his next thought. He contemplated telling Richie what he knew, but then realized that Riche would probably suspect it was a plot by Static. Riche came out of the room and saw Josh looking like he saw a ghost. Josh quickly came up with an excuse. "My mom will freak if I'm not home soon!" he exclaimed, channeling his real fear into his voice. Riche stood aside as Josh ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This looks like a job for a new hero!

Josh had no way of tracking static. He contemplated going to Virgil's house, but what would that do if Static wasn't home? He was about to give up when he noticed a man carrying a briefcase labled "Alva industries". The briefcase was handcuffed to his arm. Josh had an idea, it was crazy, but what else could he do? After bluffing to Richie that he needed some glue and a screw driver to fix something at his house as a way to appease his parents, Josh ran off, glue and screwdriver in hand. Luckily for him, the man with the Alva industries case hadn't made it very far. Josh watched him get on a bus and barely managed to get on as well, but not before putting his sunglasses over his face. Then he made his move. "Sorry" he said as he spilled the glue all over the man's case and handcuffs. The man glared at him. At the next stop, which was the Dakota mall, Josh and the man got both off the bus. The man was heading for the restrooms from the looks of it. Josh followed, but then pretended to be mesmerized by a trailer for a new video game when the man looked over his shoulder.

The man went into the men's room and un-cuffed his case to start washing it, muttering about kids these days. Josh ran in and snatched the case. "STOP!" yelled the man. Josh froze, and then kicked the man in the stomachs when he closed in. The man looked like he was too hurt to continue the chase, so Josh ran off. He felt bad for using force on an innocent man, what would his Sensei in his previous life think? Then he reminded himself of why he was doing it. Josh found a dressing room and pried open the case with a screwdriver. Inside was a single vial labeled "Big Bang". Josh took a breath, he hoped this was the right choice. Then he drank the entire contents of the vial. He started to feel queasy. After a few minutes, the feeling passed. Josh was worried about Riche and thought fondly of them playing video games in Riche's room. Suddenly he was there! He heard Riche talking to his parents about his new friend and wondered what he would do if he was discovered now. Josh worried, and then thought of his new house. Suddenly he was there too. Josh realized that he had left the case in the dressing room, it appeared on the table. Josh was starting to get the hang of this. He formulated another plan and tried to think of a Dakota news station, except that he couldn't seem to teleport to somewhere he couldn't picture clearly. Then, a new idea dawned on him. Visualizing the roof of the daily planet building in metropolis, Josh disappeared from his room.

Josh reappeared on the roof of the Daily planet building. He had to find a journalist before static took the fall. He got on the elevator and took it to the first floor. Then he read the building directory and found the name he was looking for, Lois Lane. Since it was on a higher floor and Josh didn't want to waste time, he teleported to the roof again. A pair of eyes noticed him reappear. Josh took the stairs and soon found Lois's office. He was hammering on her office door when he heard a voice call to him "Lois is on vacation, is there something I can help you with?" Josh turned and stared into the eyes of Clark Kent. "Please, you have to help me!" Josh panted. "A young hero in Dakota is about to be arrested for a crime committed by an evil copy of himself." he said, tripping over the words in his haste. Clark looked confused, and then he asked "Why do you need my help?". "I need a journalist to prove Static is innocent." Josh replied. "If I'm supposed to believe this," Clark questioned, "How did you get all the way here from Dakota?" "I teleported here" Josh replied and teleported a few feet back as proof. Clark's eyes narrowed. Josh was suspicions that Clark was using his X-ray vision to see the face beyond Josh's glasses, but he didn't care at the moment. "Let me get a camera" Clark finally said. Josh breathed a sigh of relief. Five minutes later, they were back in Dakota.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Clark. Josh responded "We just need proof that there are 2 statics, and I think I know where they'll be." Sirens could be heard in the distance. Josh was about to grab Clark and teleport again, when Clark stated "Go head, I'll catch up". Josh figured what Clark was up to and teleported to the studio alone. Sure enough, Static was fighting with his double, and the police had the area surrounded. Josh knew that if Static defeated his double now, he'd never be free, so Josh intervened. He teleported some stage props above the real static and the copy, and the props fell on them. Replay and a few of his clones turned to look. Josh knew that he had to buy time for Clark or Superman, whoever he was now, to do his part of the job. Pointing at replay, Josh taunted "Who was that guy that again? Wasn't he on some TV show or something?" Enraged, Replay sent a army of clones after Josh, who kept teleporting away, until Static stuck him to the wall. Josh knew it was the fake Static because of the way his mask looked. Realizing he couldn't teleport himself somehow, Josh thought he'd be rescued by the real static. Until he saw the real static flying away from police officers with guns. Fake Static was about to shock him, when Josh had an idea.

He pictured fake static and looked at the spot where real static was flying around, and suddenly there were 2 statics for the police to deal with. Within 2 minutes the real static had won and cleared his name. Replay tried to escape to plan his next move, only to be stopped by Superman. Josh teleported away the moment the Static cling wore off. He was on his way home when Superman flew down to him. "What are you doing out here?" asked Josh, though being a superman fan in his previous life he already knew the answer. "I was around and had to go save a reporter from some thugs, but we're heading back to Metopolis now." replied superman. He frowned, and then added "wait for me on the roof if you need me for anything". Josh gave the thumbs up and headed home. "Thanks Q" was his last thought before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My name is Port, Teleport

Josh woke up early the next morning and teleported downstairs just to be sure he had the hang of it. Then he called the Dakota school transportation system and explained that wouldn't need the school bus to get to school from now on. Finally he got ready and teleported to a shopping strip near Richie's house. Josh saw Richie was alone again, though he looked much happier this time. He walked up to Richie and greeted him. Richie happily told him that Static's name had been cleared and they never should have doubted him. Josh was about respond when they heard a news report from someone's radio. "Police are still looking for the suspect involved in the robbery of an Alva industries briefcase, believed to contain dangerous chemicals related to the big bang incident. Reports indicate that a teenager stole the case, stunned its owner, and then fled the scene. Anyone with information is urged to come forward". The news caster changed subjects after that.

Josh was worried. He wanted Virgil and Richie to know the truth, but telling them would be harder now that he was being painted as a criminal. Because he was thinking this, Josh barely registered Richie saying "I have to go make a phone call" and running into an alley. Josh did notice 3 heavyset thuggish guys point at Richie and start to follow him. Josh knew that the chances of static showing up were slim, since if Richie had called him, he must have been on patrol elsewhere or something. He was about to wonder what to do when he saw a costume shop across the street. Then he had an idea.

After teleporting closer to the costume shop. Josh took some money out of his pocket and teleported it onto the store's cash register. Then he started teleporting bits and pieces of different costumes from the store onto himself. He ended up with turquoise boots, blue jeans, a red shirt with a yellow "P" on it and a futuristic looking visor [like the one Antinomy wears in yu-gi-oh 5d's]. Then he turned his attention to the alley.

Richie had put away his shock box after telling static about the news he'd heard when he saw he was surrounded. Riche thought of calling Static but knew Static wouldn't be there before was too late. "Going somewhere?" one of the thugs asked cheekily. Richie was spared from trying to think up a response when he heard a voice above him say "He's not, but your pants are!". Standing on the fire escape was a teen dressed in turquoise boots, blue jeans, a red shirt with a yellow "P" on it with a futuristic looking visor over his face. The thugs started to reach into their pockets for weapons, only to have their pants vanish and reappear blowing away in the wind above the fire escape. "Who are you?" one of them asked angrily while trying to hide his boxers with his hands. "The name is Port, Teleport" was the hero's reply. He vanished and reappeared between them and Riche. The thugs looked angry. Port gave them the "Come and get some" gesture and they charged at him. The fight was over quickly. Not only was Port an excellent martial artist, but he could teleport to make his moves connect and to avoid attacks. Richie was amazed. After the three thugs ran off, he ran over to Port."Nice to make your acquaintance Teleport" he said, giving the fanboy idolization look. Then he looked at his watch and looked concerned. "Going to be late for school?" Port asked him and before Riche could answer added "Let me help" and held out his hand. Richie took it, and Port teleported them both to behind some bushes outside Dakota high. Richie quickly said "Thanks" before running off to his first class.

Since he had a free period first, Port teleported home and after hiding his costume in a notable location in his house, turned the TV to a live broadcast from NASA. Focusing on the Alva industries case from yesterday, Josh sent to the Stratosphere where it quickly burned up. Then he teleported back to Dakota high, just in time to see Virgil and Richie starting to talk in the hallway. Josh inched over in order to hear what they were saying, which wasn't hard since Richie was being so animated. "So here I was, surrounded by these three thugs, not knowing if anyone would come to save me and then..." Richie recounted his encounter with Port and Port's fight with the thugs. "...and one of those goons had smiley face boxers, it was hilarious" Virgil turned and noticed Josh was listening as if they were telling his favorite story. Virgil and Riche looked at Josh, who recovered his demeanor quickly and said "What? I just moved in, I don't hear this stuff every day." Richie quickly made introductions, and Virgil was quick to claim that Static was better, and so on. They all ate lunch together and agreed to meet after school.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hot, boiled, and worn

Josh, Riche, and Virgil were all on the way to the arcade when they heard fire alarms in the distance. "I almost forgot, My Dad wants me to mow the lawn!" Virgil exclaimed and ran off. Richie didn't seem disappointed. Josh came up with a different excuse: "I think I left something back at the classroom!" he exclaimed. Richie was about to ask Josh if he could come with him to get it when he turned around and Josh was gone.

Static came upon the scene of an apartment complex fire and of course, Hotstreak. Static began to battle hotstreak, quickly gaining the upper hand by using the fire department's equipment against him. Hotstreak suddenly spoke a challenge to him "Can you beat me, AND save the children trapped in that fire"? he laughed menacingly after that. Static turned and sure enough, saw children trapped inside the upper floors of the building. Hotstreak was about to attack static while he was distracted, when a torrent of water suddenly appeared above him, smothering him and knocking him out. Static turned to see the torrent of water coming at him only for it to vanish and reappear above the building, though it wasn't enough to stop the fire. "You look like you could use a hand, my name is port, Teleport." Said a voice from a nearby building. Static looked saw a hero fitting Richie's description of Port. Static looked like was about to argue that statement when Port said "You fight the fire, I'll save the children.". Static was reminded that kid's lives were on the line and simply nodded. Port repeatedly teleported into and out of the burning building, each time returning with a civilian. Static tried to keep the fire from spreading but was having some trouble, since he wasn't hydro man after all. Port teleported up next to him and said, "That's all of them, and I think I know how we can stop the fire." "How?" Replied Static. "Fly me high enough to see Dakota bay and I'll do the rest." Port responded. Static quickly flew them to the right altitude. Port focused on the water and teleported it onto the burning building. Then he teleported the water that flowed away from the building back onto it. Within a minute the fire was out. Since he had teleported more than he was used to, Port didn't look so good. Static landed with Port holding onto him for support. The news crews appeared and began to pelt them with questions about what had happened. Static answered that he and Port weren't partners yet. Port smiled weakly at the word "Yet". The news crews looked like they were about to pester Port when Static said "No more questions, he's had a long day." and when the crews still didn't stop he practically yelled "How would you hold up after teleporting several thousand gallons of water?" and took off. He and Port landed on the roof a building. "Are you going to be ok?" asked Static. "I've got enough power left to get home" replied Port, "but then I'll need to rest." After which he disappeared. Static hated to admit it, but he couldn't have saved those kids without Port's help.

Later Richie called Josh, since he hadn't heard from him all day. Josh sounded very groggy when he answered. Richie asked what was wrong, and Josh said he was feeling sick. When Josh showed up to school the next morning. He heard Virgil and Riche discussing something quietly. He wasn't able to sneak up close enough to hear what they were saying when Riche noticed him. Richie asked if Josh was ok and he said that he'd slept the illness off . Virgil started to talk about the reports of a new superhero named "Port" who helped Static stop a fire. Riche and Josh listened. "He and Static might make a good team someday" Virgil mused. Luckily no one noticed Josh's double take.


End file.
